


Looking at the sky, catching raindrops in my mouth

by Kairin16



Series: Halloween 2016 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: Rain was always better when you looked at it from inside anyway, Sam could afford to cut his run short





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Spiced pumpkin latte. Title from a polish song “Ciagle pada” which I love because its very upbeat even though its about rain.

It was raining. No, that was understatement. It was pouring down from the heaven as if God himself wanted to make sure that there was no crack in New York that wasn’t soaked wet. Sam figured that start of Fall was a little early to miss summer already, but he was getting close. It’s not that Sam didn’t like rain, it was useful, it cleared the streets, made the air smell nice. The problem was that Sam liked to enjoy rain from inside buildings when he could look out at any poor person that was stuck in the downpour.

Turns out that once you take up Captain America on an offer of morning jogs you will always be that poor person in the downpour. 

The only thing making that somehow bearable was that Steve himself didn’t look very happy. At the start of their run he had the usual amount of energy to spare, but he lapped Sam only twice before slowing down to a normal person jog with a face that suggested his sneakers were full of water already.

With how focused he was on making sure he wasn’t stepping in too many puddles it took Sam two laps to notice that the person sitting on the bench along their route wasn’t just a regular masochist who liked to walk in the rain. He slowed down to a walk before approaching and Bucky obediently raised the umbrella he was using enough for Sam to duck under it and sit on the not-too-wet part of the bench.

“I think Steve took a break by the pond to glare at the sky.” Sam leant back and watched Bucky from the corner of his eye. The guy was bundled up in a thick sweater and two scarves, probably Natasha’s idea. He was also completely dry, although how he achieved that Sam had no idea. Must be some spy thing.

“He hates the rain.” Bucky said and shifted the hand holding the umbrella in a way that put his arm around Sam and forced Sam to scoot closer to keep them both under it. Sam didn’t mind.

“Why he insisted on running then?” Sam stole one of Bucky’s scarves and looped it around his neck. It was red and was knitted with very thick yarn, very soft to the touch. He still hadn’t figured where Bucky got stuff like that, since the guy haven’t set food in any store since supermarket fiasco and thought every delivery guy was potential spy.

“’Cause he’s stubborn.” Bucky looked at Sam as if the answer was obvious and Sam shrugged, admitting the point. Steve was in fact a person who would go on a run just to prove a point. To whom, was the mystery of the universe.

Bucky got up and Sam followed suit, unwilling to relinquish the feeling of dryness that the big black umbrella offered. Bucky grinned and kept his arm around Sam’s shoulder, stepping closer. Sam realized that maybe he made a tactical error somewhere in the last five minutes, but he couldn’t figure exactly when. It was probably the scarf.

“There’s a café on the other side of the road, pretty empty today. I want to try pumpkin coffee, heard it was a big thing in the future.” Bucky said and looked at Sam expectantly. His face was way closer than it had any right to be. Sam didn’t mind. Sam didn’t mind many things concerning Bucky recently. It was a weird discovery he had few days ago and he decided to roll with it for now.

“Alright, but if Natasha laughs at you later, don’t blame me.” They started moving towards the exit of the park and Bucky laughed.

“Who do you think told me about it in the first place?”

Sam grinned and held the door open while Bucky closed the umbrella. His mood was already going up and the not being outside was only part of the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @lifesmarvels or @seedofthought if you're only interested in fic ;)


End file.
